De nouvelles lunettes
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Allongé sur son lit d'hôpital après la Bataille Finale, Harry hésite à se réveiller. SLASH Harry/Percy, TRADUCTION de la fic de florahart.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original : **New Glasses  
**Auteur :** florahart

**Traduction **benebu, janvier 09.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // florahart . livejournal . com / 668375 . html

* * *

**De nouvelles lunettes.**

Harry ne sait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il est là. C'est quelque part entre juste depuis un instant et depuis le début des temps. Il envisage d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ça lui semble être un effort terrible, et puis, ça voudrait certainement dire regarder des choses, aussi.

Ce qu'il ne veut pas faire.

La dernière fois qu'il a regardé des choses – et à moins que ces choses n'aient eu lieu la veille du début des temps, peut-être que depuis le début des temps peut-être éliminé comme réponse, mais bon, c'est quelque part entre juste à l'instant et quelques minutes après le début des temps – il y avait des gens qui mouraient. Des pierres qui tombaient.

Ça ne sonnait pas comme il voulait. Désinvolte. Inconséquent, sauf que les pierres, c'est lourd et puissant et pas du tout dépourvu de conséquences, mais l'idée de mourir de cette façon, ça a l'air de l'être, mais ça ne l'est pas. Des gens se faisaient écraser et brûler et déchiqueter et maintenant qu'il y pense, peut-être qu'il va devoir tout revoir encore, tout est là sous les yeux de son esprit.

L'idée lui vient qu'il ne porte pas de lunettes, qu'il ne peut pas les sentir sur l'arête de son nez, et quelque part c'est un soulagement. S'il ne porte pas ses lunettes, il ne peut rien voir de tout ça.

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

--

La fois d'après, il réfléchit au problème, et maintenant, il est certain d'avoir été là depuis deux jours, alors c'est quelque part entre deux jours, et le début des temps plus quelques minutes, il note que quelqu'un lui tient la main.

Non, en fait, lui caresse la main.

Son pouce tressaute, ce qui n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, parce que ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était retourner sa main vers les doigts qui caressent sa paume, et les attraper. Comme des Vifs d'Or. Les doigts, comme des Vifs d'Or. Mais au lieu de ça, tout ce que ses efforts lui valent, c'est un tressautement.

Les doigts s'arrêtent, et la voix qu'il a entendue pendant ces deux derniers jours ou depuis le début des temps plus quelques minutes dit, rauque et enrouée, « Harry ? »

Ce qui est intéressant, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il remarque la voix, qui a interrompu son propre récit des nouvelles du jour pour le dire.

Il reste immobile et ne tressaute plus, attendant que les caresses reprennent.

--

Il y a plus d'une voix, en fait. Certaines d'entre elles sont celles de filles. Aucune d'entre elles n'est celle de Ginny. Aucune d'entre elles n'est celle de Remus. Aucune d'entre elles n'est celle de Tonks. L'une d'entre elles est là très souvent.

Il se demande s'il peut arrêter d'entendre à nouveau, parce que pour chaque voix qu'il entend il y en a d'autres qu'il n'entend pas, et ça lui refait penser à des choses qui écrasent et qui brûlent et qui déchiquètent, et il a l'impression que ses yeux sont chauds.

Une larme glisse sur le côté de son visage, et les caresses s'arrêtent jusqu'à ce qu'un mouchoir éponge, et puis elles reprennent.

Quelqu'un a dit, il y a plus de quatre jours mais moins de depuis le début des temps et quelques minutes, qu'il se réveillera quand il sera prêt, et c'est vrai, mais comme à cet instant il est à la fois réveillé et pas prêt, c'est un peu un dilemme pour lui.

Il est peut-être insoluble.

--

Hermione lui parle des efforts de reconstruction.

Ron, la voix trop lente, lui parle des Canons.

Arthur lui parle du Ministère.

Percy ne lui parle de rien. Il parle, mais c'est plein de mots, et Harry ne les entend pas.

Le motif se répète.

Puis il change.

Hermione lui parle des efforts de reconstruction.

Ron, la voix plus claire mais triste, lui parle des Canons.

Arthur lui parle du Ministère.

Snape lui dit d'arrêter de pleurnicher et de se réveiller plus vite que ça.

Et Harry sourit.

Percy ne lui dit toujours rien, mais il caresse les joues de Harry où vit ce sourire, et c'est agréable.

Harry passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Harry ? »

Il prend une inspiration, et essaie de trouver quoi dire.

Ou comment le dire.

Physiquement.

Il se passe à nouveau la langue sur les lèvres.

« Harry ? Tout va bien. Snape… »

Harry serre la main qui caresse. La main de Percy. La main de Percy qui a été là depuis quelque part entre quelques jours et depuis le début du monde plus les années d'après. La main de Percy qui l'a touché avant. La main de Percy qui a des cals entre les phalanges de ses doigts à cause de sa plume, et qui aime dessiner des cercles autour de ses mamelons par jeu. La main de Percy qui enroule ses longs doigts derrière sa nuque quand ils s'embrassent. La main de Percy qui a frappé la table bancale de Harry une fois, le jour où il a dit à Harry que Fudge et Scrimgeour avaient eu… tort, le jours où il s'était assis les coudes sur les genoux et la tête en avant pour dire à l'Ordre tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, le jour où Harry lui a dit que ça allait s'arranger, ce qui n'était pas vrai mais que Percy avait besoin d'entendre. La main de Percy qui l'avait poussé en avant, qui avait été juste derrière lui quand l'enfer avait éclaté.

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres une troisième fois, et dit, « Mes lunettes… »

Percy arrête de caresser. « Je crois qu'elles ont été cassées, » dit-il.

« Bien. »

« Hein ? »

Harry n'ouvre pas les yeux. « Je ne suis pas prêt à voir. » Il referme ses doigts autour de la main de Percy, et tire, et Percy le laisse faire. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'être réel. »

Percy marque une pause. « Tu es réel, Harry. Tu l'as fait. Tu as gagné. »

Harry mord la lèvre qu'il a léchée trois fois. « Prouve-le. »

« Que je prouve que tu as gagné ? »

« Prouve-moi que je suis réel. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai supporter de regarder si je n'ai pas une garantie ou une autre. »

Percy ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis il y a un cliquètement à sa droite, familier et sec et boisé, là où Percy à posé ses propres lunettes sur la table. Le lit ploie sous le nouveau poids, et Percy est à ses côtés. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Harry se tourne en direction de Percy et lève le menton.

Il sait que s'il est réel il va devoir avoir de nouvelles lunettes et regarder, quelque part avant la fin des temps. Quand les lèvres de Percy touchent les siennes, il pense qu'il sera peut-être capable de le faire.


End file.
